Lighting control can be used to automatically control lighting under certain conditions, thereby conserving power. However, lighting control, specifically advanced lighting controls have not been widely adopted in the general commercial market because the installation, setup related costs and complexity have made these lighting systems prohibitively expensive for most commercial customers. Additionally, if these systems include intelligence, they are generally centrally controlled. Central control typically interprets Boolean (for e.g. contact closure) inputs from sensors and reacts according to pre-configured settings.
However, the people who are presently implementing intelligent lighting control systems are typically building facility managers who are generally a conservative group of people with a very skeptical view of new technology. Therefore, these people tend to be a part of the late majority in adopting new products.
It is desirable to have light systems that are robust and fault-tolerant. However, even robust, fault-tolerant systems can suffer from software bugs and be susceptible to cyber-attacks.
It is desirable to have a lighting method, apparatus and system for intelligent control of lighting that offers a fail-safe mode in case of failure of the intelligent lighting control.